spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Corruption Begins
The Corruption Begins is the second episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted. Plot After the incident, the writers are still investigating on where Stephen Hillenberg has disappeared to, so they decided to get a temporary developer until they find him, but when they continue writing episodes of Spongebob, they discover something strange that they and the characters don't like. What is it and could this be a clue to Stephen's disappearance? Transcript ( The next day, the search of Stephen Hillenberg continues, Albert Harway then comes in and sees the writers) Tom Kenny: Let's see.... he's not in the bathroom in the office, or anywhere. Where could he be? Bill Fagerbakke: I don't know. * Looks at Albert* Hey Albert, do you know where he went? Albert Harway: Uh... I don't know. I think he's uh... taking a vacation at Mexico. Clancy Brown: Tried to call him, but he did not answer. And he did not say that he was planning on going to Mexico. Tom: Okay um.... Rodger Bumpass: Wait.... are you hiding something Albert? Albert: N-no I swear I don't know where he's at! I would never so anything to him like murder him! Carolyn Lawrence: Yeah I mean who would wanna kill him? Bill: I heard we're getting a new developer until he find him. Mr.Lawrence: Yeah! His name is " Carl Yanks" Tom: * Chuckles* Yanks... Albert: Yeah uh... funny last name.. Carl Yanks: * Comes in* Making fun of my last name eh? Tom: We're just kidding Mr.Yanks! Carl: Good so anyways, i'm your temporary developer until Stephen is found. So everybody get to work and come up with some great episode ideas! Albert: Okay... ( Back at Bikini Bottom) Corrupted Spongebob: * Wakes up and sees Corrupted Gary* Good morning Ga.. * screams * Gary! Is that a brain in you? Corrupted Gary: * Meows and hands him a mirror* Corrupted Spongebob: * Screams * I got a human eye and is that... bb.b. BLOOD that's dripping out? I gotta go see Patrick! ( Spongebob then runs over to see Patrick) Corrupted Spongebob: PATRICK!!!!! Corrupted Patrick: * Opens rock* Huh? Oh hey Sp * screams* Corrupted Spongebob: * Screams* Patrick! You have human arms! Corrupted Patrick: * Looks at them and screams* Where are my arms? ( They then heard Squidward screaming) Corrupted Spongebob: Squidward! Are you okay? Corrupted Squidward: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU IDIOT!?! I GOT HUMAN LEGS!!! Corrupted Partick: Oh my... why does this always happen to us!?! Corrupted Squidward: Oh my Neptune! You got a human eye and Patrick got human arms! What is this? Corrupted Spongebob: I don't know! Well let's just forget about all this and go to work. ( Spongebob and Squidward then goes to work at waved bye to Patrick) Corrupted Mr.Krabs: * Screams* There you boys are! Me lungs are replaced with human lungs and I have ribcages * cries* Corrupted Spongebob: Oh my..... NOT YOU!!! Corrupted Mr.Krabs: * Screams* You got a human eye Spongebob and Squidward, you got human legs! What's going on? Corrupted Spongebob: I don't know, we gotta go s.. Corrupted Plankton: * Comes barging in* GAH!!!!!!! Look at me! I got a human eye! This ain't normal and NO THIS IS NOT MY PLAN!!!! Corrupted Mr.Krabs: Plankton! Are you sure? Corrupted Plankton: Of course not! ( They started arguing, still they heard a loud scream) Corrupted Spongebob: Oh my... that sounded like Sandy! Corrupted Patrick: Oh my.. is she infected too!?! Corrupted Spongebob: I don't know, let's find out! ( The gang then heads over to Sandy and when they saw her, they scream) Corrupted Sandy: MY HEAD!!! IT'S NOW A HUMAN SKULL!! I LOOK UGLY NOW!!! * Cries* Corrupted Squidward: Yup... and the same for the rest of us! Corrupted Spongebob: I don't know what happened to us! We all must find out and end this! Corrupted Sandy: Yes, we must investigate. Corrupted Plankton: Together? All: Together! Corrupted Gary: *Meows* (Back at the Nickelodeon Studios) Carl: What is this? What happened to Spongebob and his friends? They all have human body parts now! Tom: I don't know, they are not suppose to look like that! Bill: I think i'm gonna be sick * grabs a bag and pukes* Rodger: Yeah... they all look weird... Mr.Lawrence: Yeah I mean I never see them like this. Carolyn: Why does my character have a human skull? Tom: Wait guys! Are these body parts from Stephen Hillenberg? Carl: WHAT!?!! But how did they get in there? Tom: I don't know if they are him or not? Let me just c * looks closer* It is him! Mr.Lawrence: Does that mean that he's m..mm. MURDERED!?!! Bill: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! STEPHEN!!!!! Carl: But who could of killed him? Albert: * Takes a step back and the writers look at him* Tom: Talk Albert! Albert: Wait it's not me I swear! I don't know who could of killed him! Rodger: Are you sure? Because looks like you're sweating! Do you have ANYTHING to do with this? Albert: No I was just writing I swear! Carolyn: Well he's right. He's just writing in the room not in the party. Carl: Alright, gonna call the police so everyone get out of the studios now! ( Everyone gets out and Albert drives his car away quickly and Bill and Tom just shrugs it off and drives away too) The End. Trivia Carl is a fan made developer. It's possible that he could be the new developer of Spongebob. Gallery Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts